


【团兵】请你触碰我

by suixin02222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixin02222/pseuds/suixin02222
Summary: - 明明没有yellow还被loft不断截屏又屏的文.....- 大概是系列文, 原著向- 故事主线就是围绕兵长怎么触碰到团长的hhh
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

亲吻，爱抚，拥抱，甚至是最简单的触摸。任何人类用来表达亲密的动作在利威尔的世界里几乎从来不存在。在他漫长的地下街生涯里和人体接触最多的大概是一只手将对方压在地上，另一只手将匕首狠狠地捅进对方身体里的时候。虽然他没学过生物，但他知道一个人的身体里能留出和体积不成正比的血量。猩红的颜色渲染了他的衣领，细瘦的手指，甚至是苍白的脸颊。整个人看起来仿佛是地狱里走出的修罗。每次活着回到住所，他都坚持要把手上那层皮随着血液一起搓下来，好像只有这样自己才不是肮脏的。

所有人都知道他厌恶别人的触碰。无论是肢体上的轻触还是友好的示意。除了儿时模糊记忆里母亲的爱护，他看到人类互相触碰的机会里无论是妓女接客时挑逗的手势，党派间殴打或示好的肢体接触，还是商人之间肥腻的握手交易无一不让他觉得恶心。

直到这种心理障碍在认识伊莎贝拉 - 那个总是面带微笑嘴里不停地喊着他大哥的红发女孩学会依赖他之后，感到不安时会无意识地像他靠拢。他才第一次学会享受人体的温度。从那之后连法兰都开始轻拍他的肩膀以表示信任或认同。

这种状态一直持续到了米克把他的头按在地下街的臭水潭里，他的喉咙无意识地发出低鸣，全身只想逃离按在他脑袋上那只沉重的手掌。

‘心脏和身体都像被限制住了’ 他想。

“调查兵团正需要你们的技术。你只有两种选择：要么参加调查兵团，要么我把你们交给宪兵团，他们一定会以另外一种方式“欢迎”你们的。”

那个金发碧眼的混蛋，埃尔文·史密斯，如此说道。利威尔瞪着眼前向他伸出的右手，仿佛想在他手心里开个洞。

他妥协了。而他为他的愚蠢付出了惨痛的代价。伊莎贝拉和法兰死去的那个雨天里，他第一次接触了埃尔文 - 准确的说是他的刀刃割破了他的右手。

‘这就是触碰别人的代价’ 他想。

无论是主动触碰他人还是被别人触碰，被留在世界上的人总是要承受失去温暖的疼痛。他又被孤单的留下了。

（二）

从那之后近半年的时间，没有人敢接近这个面色阴沉的男人，更别说触碰他了。但随着墙外调查带来的压抑和伤痛，利威尔渐渐习惯了战友在他从巨人嘴里救下他们后投来感恩的拥抱，习惯了其他分队长们轻拍他的肩膀以示信任。Hell! 他甚至允许了韩吉这个奇行种发现新研究后激动的扑向自己，还有米克时不时在他脑袋顶上嗅气味的行为。

只有埃尔文 - 这个他应该仇恨的男人，从来没有试着触碰他。其实埃尔文并不像利威尔一样反感别人的接触，他甚至喜欢轻拍下属的肩膀或胸口或在耳边低语来表达信任。只不过他从来没有对利威尔这么做过。

他开始在意这件事是在他升职为士兵长后第一次和埃尔文在希纳参加宴会时。当他看到他的团长拥抱其他军官和亲密的挽着贵族女人的手臂时，他难得开了小差 - 互相触摸到底有什么意思？

看到他被越来越多的商人和女人们围地脸色堪比锅底，他的团长终于在他爆发之前来解救他了。

“利威尔兵长因为长期在前线战斗，还不太适应社交礼仪请各位见谅。”他看着埃尔文曲膝，绅士般地亲吻女士们的指节，不知为何心里一阵反感和失落。

“埃尔文团长不必放在心上。有这么强壮迷人的上司，想必很快兵长就会学会和我们一起聊天了。”一个贵妇装扮的妇人用鲜艳尖锐的手指夹沿着埃尔文的胸膛、腰线的轮廓一直滑到他的臀部。

利威尔本来低垂的眼角突然翻了起来。

“喂，如果你想找个有弹性的屁股，不如到墙外去摸巨人。要知道这家伙的肉可比巨人还老。”

“利威尔！”

在埃尔文的道歉与安慰和留给利威尔一个鄙夷的瞪视后，女人愤慨的走开了。

在埃尔文一个眼神示意后，利威尔随着他走出了人群，慢慢地爬到了顶楼的阳台。整个过程中他们谁也没有说话。利威尔心中懊恼。也许他应该在埃尔文想单独把他拉出来教训之前提早道歉的。

没想到在他们走上阳台后，埃尔文迅速地关上了身后的玻璃门。他突然背靠着门捂着肚子笑出了声。

“你刚才的发言是我听过对凯瑟琳夫人提过的最好的建议。”

“哦，这么看来你还挺享受我臭屁的发言。”

“凯瑟琳夫人在守寡后经常在舞会上和军官约会。大家都知道她喜欢年轻和有英雄故事可给她分享的男人。反正她家里地位在那里摆着也没人敢指认她。”

“你可没跟我过说来王都除了让猪猡们掏腰包给兵团之外还要牺牲色相？”

男人发出两声低笑，轻轻的说

“是的，所以谢谢你保护了我的贞洁。”

“恶心，别说得跟个纯情少女似的。”

楼下小提琴声又缓缓响起，最后一首曲子就要开始了。

“你跳过舞吗，利威尔？”

他收到了他的兵长一个你是白痴吗的经典三白眼。

“我能荣幸地请你跳最后一支舞吗？”

“.....我不会跳女人的步伐。” 你也休想让我像个女人一样扭腰或屁股。这是他没说出的下半句，但从埃尔文憋笑的嘴角能看出他已经理解了士兵长的骄傲。

“没事，在我儿时的家乡男人也能一起跳舞。我不用搂着你的腰你也不用搭我的肩。只要把你的手掌对着我的手掌跟着我的步伐就好了。”

说罢金色脑袋微微低头，右手翻起，向他做了个邀请的手势。

他的兵长叹了口气，把手伸了出去。

“我相信你的判断，埃尔文。”

一大一小两个手掌相触的那一瞬间，利威尔感到了和自己皮肤不一样的触觉。埃尔文的手指关节比他自己的要长和大很多。他的中指和二指内侧因为长期握笔而盖了一层厚厚的茧子。掌心和手指的连接处则是因为握刀也起了一层茧子，只不过比起他自己的手这里的茧子要少很多。

“噗嗤”

他听到自己头顶上传来隐隐的笑声。

“怎么了，老家伙。”

“我在想如果城里的人知道人类最强的手这么精致还会相信我们的战绩吗。”

“.....你找揍吗？”

“别别，饶了我吧，我这身老骨头可经不起你的拳头。”

然后他们一起沉默了。随着纾缓的音乐一起缓缓挪动步伐。利威尔看着他们对等的手，从出生以来第一次有人和自己平等的站在一起。

“你有梦想吗，利威尔。” 眼前的巨人突然开口。

“想发明更有效的清洁工具，这算吗？”

男人再一次被逗笑了。他微微低头，利威尔注意到了他笑起来眼角有淡淡的鱼尾纹和左脸颊一个浅到如果不近看可以轻易忽略掉的酒窝。

‘好想戳一下‘

“我和我的父亲一直有个梦想。看到我们头顶的星空了吗？利威尔，你知道那些星星都是一个一个围绕着地球转的比巨人还大的星球吗？”

利威尔一下从自己想触碰埃尔文的臆想中回过神，被自己的欲望震惊了一下。

“当然不、不知道了。笨蛋，这些东西除了你和韩吉这样脑袋里成天塞满狗屎之外的人还会有谁在意？”

“呵呵，但这就是我们存在的意义啊。世界这么大，我们为什么要将自己局限于墙里呢？在巨人之前的世界里有大海，沙漠，冰川，有那么多等待探索的东西。包括巨人和城墙本身也是一个谜。”

利威尔听着这些词语仿佛是外星语。眯着眼睛他看到他的长官湛蓝的瞳孔里迸发出的激情，就像在地下街绿色的斗篷下他第一次对视这双眼睛一样。

“所以你的梦想是带领我们寻找这些东西？” 他顺着埃尔文说下去，不想泯灭自己喜欢的这双眼睛里的光芒。

“可以这么说吧。”

“反正你在前，我就跟随。至于最终找到什么我不在意。”

旋律的一个起伏，他们的身体随着旋转。利威尔老觉得自己的右手掌心摩擦着什么。

“除了跟随我，也许个自己的愿望吧，利威尔。” 金发长官喃喃道。

“在不知明天会不会就死去的人生中，谁知道有多少愿望能够实现呢。”

又是一个高音，音乐嘎然而止。侧耳旁听是某位公爵强行打断了奏乐，换了一首步伐欢快的曲子。顿时少女尖叫声连成一片，热情的拉起裙角迈入了舞池。

‘该死的猪猡’ 利威尔不知为何在心里咒骂到。

舒缓的音乐停止了，他们也无法一起跳这么快的节奏了。沉默里，埃尔文先松开了自己的手。他弯下腰，礼貌地吻了下士兵长的手背。

“我们也该往回走了。祝你有个美妙的夜晚，先生。”

高大的背影随着转身的动作梳理着被晚风吹散的几缕金发。刹那间，那个严肃挺拔的长官又回来了。没有人知道他的脸颊左侧会形成个酒窝。

利威尔盯着自己空荡荡的右手，突然想起了什么 - 对方掌心凸凹不平的触感不正是他在那个雨天第一次接触埃尔文而留下的疤吗。

他心中莫名涌起了一种满足感。无论埃尔文记不记得，他的身体记住了他们的第一次触碰。而今晚他会一直记得，直到带进坟墓。

繁星点缀的星空下，黑发小男人抚摸着自己的右手产生了一个愿望 - 希望埃尔文再触碰他一次。

（三）

每当有新兵加入调查兵团的时候，老兵们总会炫耀似的使唤新兵们做喂马，清理茅厕，或是劈柴这样又脏又累的活。更重要的是他们可以利用新兵的无知来做很多事情 – 比如在米克分队长的鼻子下怂恿新兵在一月一次有肉的晚餐上偷藏两片肉，比如在利威尔兵长扎着白色小妇人头巾打扫的时候去通报调查兵又和别的兵团的兵打了一架，再比如说怀着为人类献出心脏的决心去打扫韩吉分队长的实验室。

“那是活的巨人眼珠子，我甚至还看见它向我眨了下眼！”

“韩吉分队长说我的头发摸起来和她新抓的巨人手感一样！”

“我今早上去的时候听到分队长在自言自语地编着要巨人把肉割下来做成香肠的故事！”

利威尔满头黑线地听着这个月以来第五次新兵尖叫着从韩吉的实验室跑出来打报告。此时他正在团长办公室给埃尔文送早餐和咖啡 - 这个笨蛋又一夜没睡地在批文书，和往常一样他甚至不知道早饭是什么时候结束的。

“谢谢你，利威尔。你去看看韩吉那边吧，我这里没事了。”

他的金发长官在接过咖啡杯后头也不抬的把目光移回了桌上。

‘他没有碰到我’ 利威尔默默看着那双和他跳过舞的手接过咖啡杯底座的另一边，缓缓拉开两只手之间的距离。

自从那次舞会之后他们又恢复了平时上下级的关系。但不知为何利威尔总是会不受控制地盯着埃尔文的手看。连他自己都不知道在期待什么。

“你们一个个巨婴。每次都要我给你们擦屁股收拾烂摊子。”

说起来在利威尔做了兵长以后兵团里无论有什么杂物基本都落到了他的肩上 - 原因很简单，在这个怪人巢穴里几乎每个活下来的长官都是神龙见首不见尾。比如米克要时不时出去“放松”一下鼻子，韩吉能在实验室三天三夜不出来，甚至埃尔文在谋划的时候也习惯把自己关在办公室里。时间长了士兵们发现他们这位兵长虽然脸色差了点，嘴巴毒了些，但他绝对在乎自己手下的兵。

于是在众人的恳求与期待下，在一个阳光明媚的早晨，利威尔终于敲响了韩吉分队长实验室的门。

“死四眼，我跟你说你如果再让我...”

门突然从里弹开了，出来的人顶着一头鸡窝头，身上只穿了个军式衬衫一直遮到大腿。

“Leviiiiiii！阿尔伯特一晚上居然都能睁着眼睛！”

“阿尔伯特.....你新抓的巨人玩具？”

“No, 他是我可爱的孩子。”

利威尔捂着他差点被门撞到的鼻子，一阵无语。

“不管怎么说韩吉，麻烦你不要再把新兵蛋子们给吓软了。莫布利特能跟着你活到现在真是奇迹。除了他还能有谁在你的实验室里待过5分钟....”

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

“我去！你又怎么了。”

“我忘了莫布利特还在沙发上....”

“分队长，请您先回来把裤子穿上。还有，您得把我的裤子还给我....”

实验室里面突然传来一个声音，虽然这个声音越说越弱……

利威尔不明所以的看向韩吉，然后...

“Holy shit! 韩吉，你脑子已经蠢到连自己的内裤都分不清了吗？”

韩吉下身却是只穿了条内裤就出来了。但这不是重点毕竟利威尔从来没把她当女人看过。重点是.....这是条男士三角裤。

“啊对不起啊，莫布利特。我只顾着跟利威尔分享我们的最新发现了都忘了你还在这里哈哈哈。不要在意吗一条内裤而已。”

“分队长请您先进来先把衣服换好再跟兵长说话。”

站在韩吉身后的那位认真负责的副队长此时正满脸通红的拿着一条毛巾遮着自己的腰部，他赤裸着胸膛的上身只披了军服外套。利威尔如果再看不出来发生了什么他十几年地下街的人生也是白活了。

“操...”

这是利威尔在忍无可忍地把门摔到韩吉那张大咧咧的脸上前唯一能吐出的话。

他转身走向训练场地，心里不禁感慨道连韩吉除了巨人以外也终于找到了愿意触碰的人。

他回想到不止是韩吉，连莫布利特这样注重仪表的男人也有凌乱的一面。这么想来他好像从来都没有看过埃尔文放松的时候。甚至连他不用发蜡把刘海梳上去的时候都没有。

‘不知道他还剩多少头发。再这么熬下去会不会提早秃了？’ 他烦躁的挠了挠自己的头发，仿佛这样就能揉乱那个人耀眼的金发似的。

（四）

“我不同意！” 黑发小个子男人一拳在荒废已久的木桌上开了个洞。顿时木屑四飞连带桌子都震了起来，仿佛在宣誓主人的愤怒。

“你是指挥官，应该呆在阵型最安全的地方才对。万一你的安全受到了威胁，我们整个兵团该怎么前进？”

“就当下而言如果我不站在队伍最前方，在所有士兵能看见的地方，兵团又怎么有勇气来前进？”

自这回的墙外调查开始已经过了足足两周的时间。他们按计划应该两天起就返回城内了。而偏偏在离城墙还有不到20公里的时候开始连绵不断下起了暴雨。如果这还不是最差劲的，那么紧随着下雨而引来的大雾简直相当于给士气低落，身心疲惫，又补给不足的调查兵团带来死亡宣誓。指挥官顿时决定原地休整，试图等待大雾消散再前进。可惜他们的军需只剩下一天的量，两周内还积累了无数伤兵急需医疗。

“如果我们今晚再不动身那么明早巨人一能活动我们就要都变成他们的早餐了。” 金发蓝眼的长官一如既往冷静的分析着情势。在眼袋黑到发紫和用绷带紧紧地缠着一条手臂的衬托下，这位指挥官的表情和语气简直冷淡到可怕。

“米克，贝尓特，你们的分队负责保护阵型的右翼。罗德，戴维，你们负责阵型的左翼。韩吉，你待在阵型的中后方，居中指挥。如果我不行了兵团的指挥权就交到你手里。其次的指挥顺序是利威尔。”

在分配完各个分队长的工作之后，这位站在利威尔桌子另一头的高大军官缓缓抬起头，眼神仿佛利刃一样穿透利威尔的身体。

“你负责阵型的最后方，利威尔。”

“操你妈的，埃尔文！”

各个分队长不禁倒吸一口冷气，要知道利威尔的队伍一直是整个军团攻击力最强，精英聚集的地方。通常他们负责的都是阵型靠前方的位置以方便在探测到他们的第一时间主动出击为兵团清理障碍。

“阵型后方是携带伤病的车架，他们需要保护。更何况这回和我们一起出城的还有从宪兵团调进来的新兵。这些人多半家里在王都都有地位，来调查兵团只是积累经验方便以后快点在宪兵团升值罢了。如果调查兵团将来想在城里生存下去，我们就必须保证这些人的安全。而放眼整个军团你是生存率最高的士兵。”

“去你的新兵，难道我的任务就是跟着一堆小鬼们屁股后面躲在下属的身后看他们去死吗？这难道也是士兵长的职责？”

“埃尔文，我觉得利威尔说的也有道理，毕竟你的安全才是最重要的...” 韩吉刚开口就被米克一个按肩的动作给压下去了。

“我做的每个决定都是在考虑了各种得失和怎样最大化为人类前进作出贡献后的选择。无论是谁，在兵团里最优先的是遵守命令。”

利威尔看着自己前段时间还臆想过的金色脑袋，现在恨不得自己冲上去拔秃这个混蛋的头。

“以上就是本次墙外调查最后一次会议。士兵们，再次为人类献出心脏吧。” 随着指挥官握拳击锤胸口的动作，各个军官也随之敬礼。当然利威尔除外，他现在能忍住给他的长官胸口一拳的冲动就已经很不错了。

在士兵们渐渐从作为临时基地的破旧小木屋里离开后，第一个顶着利威尔周身低气压跟他开口的人果然还是韩吉。

“那个啥，你是知道埃尔文的脾气有多倔，他决定的事情基本是不可能改变的。”

‘这我知道’ 利威尔想着。‘但起码我应该呆在离他最近的地方。他在最前方我在最后方的话万一出了什么事谁能救他。’

“与其担心他，不如还是多担心你管的那帮新兵蛋子吧。” 米克不知什么时候凑到了他们身边，鼻子一皱就仿佛闻出了利威尔的心声。

“谁，谁会管那个老秃子的死活。他两腿一蹬走了还不是留下我们给他擦屁股。” 利威尔恼羞成怒地挥开两位战友，大步迈向埃尔文给他指定的位置。

看到自家兵长脸色黑到能刮下一层灰后，利威尔班的精英队员，埃尔德·金，明智的决定不开口提问而只是默默的又喂了兵长的母马两把草。

“兵长，请问是有什么不好的消息吗？” 从宪兵团转来新报道的士兵之一，佩特拉·拉尔，一个难得比他还矮有着栗色头发，扑闪着大眼的女孩担忧的问道。说实话，利威尔已经很久没有遇到这种有实力，聪慧，又能忍受他脾气的女孩了。虽然一路下来他们大都呆在相对安全的地方也没有几乎单独讨伐巨人，但从利威尔还是能看出这个女孩身上的潜力和坚持的。

‘她应该属于调查兵团。‘ 利威尔看着佩特拉照顾伤病的背影默默想着。

“喂，小矮子。不要对佩特拉起什么歪心思要知道她可不是你这种野蛮男人攀比的起的。” 利威尔对佩特拉有多欣赏就对奥路欧·博札特有多反感，一个和佩特拉同期从宪兵团转来的典型城里人家的孩子。哦，除了他的战斗技巧还值得一看。

“奥路欧，太失礼了！快点给利威尔兵长道歉！” 佩特拉面色羞恼地推着奥路欧。

利威尔一脸无聊的听着身边的新兵们抱怨着调查兵团的伙食，一系列粗鄙的怪人，和对终于能回到墙里的期待。

“妈的，就算能连升3级我也再也不来这个鬼地方了。一帮急着送死的疯子。”

“就是，要不是调查兵团的存在这几年当兵的伤亡率会那么高吗。”

“还有那个埃尔文团长，成天嚷嚷着什么是为了人类的未来，我看是为了树立自己的英雄形象吧。”

扑通一声，有什么东西被掀翻在地。

“喂，谁的舌头像这家伙的一样觉得长在身上多余，我就把它割下来喂巨人。” 一道冷得像冰一样的声音贯穿了人群。瞬间原本四处弥漫的窃窃私语瞬间枯萎，整个区域静到能听到针掉在地上的声音。只见利威尔兵长一脚踩着奥路欧的胸口，微微弯腰的同时一手钳住他的下巴另外一只手将一把匕首横在他露在外面的一截舌头下面。

“利威尔兵长请不要这样啊！” 佩特拉在旁边焦急的说。

“兵，兵长，冷静啊。” 利威尔班的成员们也围过来劝道。

他抬头，在浓重黑眼圈的衬托下微微掀着泛白的眼皮，扫视了一圈刚刚议论正火热的几个人后几乎无人敢回视他阴沉的眼神。

‘不错，终于能安静会儿了。’他满意的收回匕首，速度快到让人看不清那匕首究竟是从他身上哪里冒出来又哪里缩回去的。

奥路欧像刚从地狱爬回来的幽灵似的不停的拍打着胸口顺气，就算咳得再厉害也不敢把舌头再露出哪怕一丁点。佩特拉赶紧把他扶坐起来喂水。

直到他们再次出发为止，没有人再敢议论任何关于调查兵团或是调查兵团团长的话题。


	2. 请你触碰我 5-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 哈哈来更新了，这回章节比较长  
> \- 利利到底什么时候能碰到文呢？  
> \- 小虐怡情

（五）  
兵团开始移动了。在阴雨绵绵，雾大到连前面人的背影都快看不清的情况下。利威尔拉低自己的兜帽，试图摆脱被相似的恶劣天气带来的痛苦回忆。只要闭上眼睛，他还能清晰看见法兰血肉模糊的半截身子和伊莎贝拉大睁的碧绿眼珠，头顶上不停传来的是怪物嘶哑，嗜血的低鸣。  
“兵长，兵长您还好吗？”  
利威尔猛然回神，懊恼的晃了下自己的脑袋，要知道在墙外哪怕只有一秒钟的犹豫也可能会让自己或是同伴尸骨无存。  
“我没事，佩特拉，怎么了?”  
在旁边骑乘的栗发女孩收回关心的目光，指着阵型前方说到：  
“我看见前面发出的红色烟雾弹了，是不是遇上巨人了？“  
利威尔的眼神随着女孩手指的方向看去。侧耳倾听果不其然听到了立体装置启动和刀刃被抽出的声音。他眯着眼睛试图在大雾中更好锁定信号弹发出的方位。是阵型的左前方还是右前方？在正前方的家伙会受到影响吗？他们看到巨人应该会主动调整阵型方位来避免正面接触吧…..  
“兵长，越来越多的信号弹接连发出了。我们应不应该前去支援？ “佩特拉听着远方隐隐传来的哀嚎声，手紧紧攒着缰绳，看起来急不可耐的想冲上前去。  
“你是笨蛋吗，在这种天气里我们根本分不清巨人的的具体位置在哪里。再说一旦打乱了阵型巨人很有可能冲散我们的人马。你想让更多士兵因为你一时的热血而丢掉性命吗？“  
利威尔难得对佩特拉口气严肃起来。说起来这么大义凛然的话都不像是自己说出来的，好像有什么人在他刚开始墙外调查时也对他说过一样的话来着….  
“嘁，小个子，你该不会是怕了吧？“ 忘掉舌头差点被截掉的恐惧，奥路欧不怕死的挑衅着。  
利威尔此时已经没心情去还击了。他内心的担忧已经快要破碎他表面努力维持的冷静面孔了。  
“兵长，后方出现巨人接近的痕迹，预计有10，不至少15个以上3米到15米的巨人。“ 埃尔德大声报告到，随即准备发出红色警告的信号弹。  
操，心情差到不能再差了。  
“特别作战班准备迎击。新兵们负责守护伤病车架。我们会在后面尽力拖延时间，同时你们尽全力往前跑！“  
新兵里已经有些吓到要尿裤子了，听到这个命令立刻如释重负的驾马往前。但也有些人不服气的试图迎击。  
“兵长，让我们上吧！“ 佩特拉，奥路欧，还有其他几个新兵一脸严肃的请求到。  
“不行，这是命令。你们的任务是守护伤员。忘了在军队里首先要学会遵守命令吗！“   
无视一众人不甘心的表情，利威尔率领着自己的班级驾马直逼巨人。很快那些庞大身躯的轮廓和越来越响的脚步声透过厚重的雾霾也露出了原形。  
‘一群没有脑子，滑稽的蠢猪，正好送上门来给我磨刀！’ 启动立体装置，勾上巨人的肩膀。把作为人类的身躯扭转到极限，手持双刃冲着脖颈一个漂亮的侧切。冲在最前面的巨人应声倒地。  
“你们两个负责左侧，你们两个去右侧，剩下的人跟我迎击正面追上来的巨人！“ 利威尔班的队员看着自家队长站在巨人的尸体上，手持利刃背负双翼。半张脸上浸满了巨人的血，眼里是嗜血的快感。这在普通情况下应该让人感到疯狂和畏惧的表情不知为何反而赋予了士兵们强大的信念。  
接下来的一刻钟内他们都在不停的旋转，躲避，切肉，和杀戮。不断听到战友的哀嚎声和血肉之躯被吞没的声音。利威尔活动着身上的骨骼，他刚刚砍破了个巨人的拳头从那压迫五脏六腑的力道中死里逃生。  
‘可恶，肩膀好像脱臼了。’ 他恨恨想到，巨人手里恶心的触感和紧缩的空间简直想让他呕吐。  
“啊啊啊，兵长，救命啊！” 根塔看着自己的身子离巨人的大口还剩不到两米的距离后本能的呼救。利威尔急忙试着用立体装置移动，但他的肩膀和全身的骨骼疼到连抬手都做不到。  
‘撕拉’ 一生，捏着根塔的巨人应声倒地。只见奥路欧悠哉的站在尸体上欠揍的笑着。  
“哟，小矮子，看来你很需要帮助吗！”  
“兵长您受伤了！别动我先帮您应急处理一下。” 佩特拉也随着落到利威尔身边，看到他脱节的肩膀后立马扯出一截衣带试图固定利威尔的右肩。  
根塔在死里逃生后握着奥路欧的手激动的说不出话。随着更多新兵的加入老兵们渐渐能停下来歇一口气。  
“操，这些家伙怎么没完没了的追上来。” 利威尔不耐烦的挠头想着下一步。  
“佩特拉，阵型后方已经远离了我们现在的位置了吗?”   
“报告兵长，应该已近拉开有300米的距离了。”  
“好，全员撤退！上马追上阵型。” 利威尔嘶吼着发出撤退的指令。一边翻身上马一边指挥·。  
“唉唉我还没砍几个巨人怎么就撤退了？” 奥路欧悻悻然地说到。  
“别抱怨了，这时候哪里是显摆自己功绩的时候。” 佩特拉没好气的回着。  
他们很快脱离了战场。利威尔回头看了眼那些倒在巨人脚下的士兵，心里为没办法带他们回家而道歉。‘相信我，你们的意志将赋予我力量！’  
就在他们刚刚追上马车的时候，熟悉的脚步声又从背后开始接近了。  
“兵长，预测是奇行种出现了，而且至少有5个！” 士兵惊恐的喊道。  
“嘁，不怕死的，兄弟们跟老子一起上！” 奥路欧急不可耐的往回冲。  
“啊，奥路欧等等！兵长怎么办啊？” 佩特拉焦急的说到。  
“一群蠢蛋！埃尔德你们继续守护伤兵，我去把那帮新兵们拉回来！” 利威尔和佩特拉一起策马掉头。  
等他们赶到的时候又是一番人间地狱。没有实战经验的新兵们死的死，伤的伤。 奥路欧此时一条胳膊被巨人拉着，一条腿又同时被另外一个巨人扯着。脸上露出快要撕裂的表情。  
‘不要’ 利威尔脑袋里响着。‘不许再夺走我身边的人了！’  
以超越人类身体极限的速度，利威尔单手启动立体装置，把身体旋转成了陀螺，刀刃也随着不断砍进巨人肉里。变换角度一口气连续击杀了2头钳制奥路欧的巨人。动作快，狠，准。  
“兵长….” 奥路欧满脸泪痕地看着眼前面色阴沉的男人。嘴唇蠕动了两下硬是说不出话。  
利威尔没给他反应的时间迅速摆平了身旁的几个巨人。但奈何一个人的力量是有限的，还是有2个巨人越过他们对前方的车架穷追不舍。  
“听着，想死的话就好好活到墙里。到时候我再跟你算帐。“ 利威尔恶狠狠地对奥路欧抛下这句话。这回奥路欧没有再反驳而只是乖巧的点头，顺着佩特拉搀扶的力道从地上起来。  
利威尔一行再次策马狂奔到巨人后方。从速度来看应该还是奇行种。但他们实在是谁都没有力气拼斗了。  
‘怎么办，怎么办，如果是埃尔文或韩吉会怎么做呢。’ 利威尔盯着巨人前方载着尸体的车架，一咬牙发出命令。  
“把尸体抛下去，减轻马车负重加快速度！“ 利威尔对车架旁的人发出指令。他的士兵们也只能露出挣扎的表情开始搬运尸体。  
即使抛下了大半车的尸体，还是甩不掉奇行种的接近。  
“兵长，让我来吧。“ 亨利，一个首次参加墙外调查的伤员，坐在马车上对利威尔吼道。  
“亨利，别闹，快坐下！” 埃尔德在旁边伸出手臂试图按住伤兵。  
“我左肋骨的伤已经深到见骨了。我是熬不到回墙内了。与其这样憋屈的像尸体一样死去，还不如利用我最后的价值！”   
在身旁的士兵来得及阻止他之前，亨利以迅雷不及掩耳之势拿出信号弹，将驾着载尸体车架的士兵一掌推下去，发出色彩鲜艳的信号弹同时驾着马车向巨人迎面冲去。  
“喂！超重的大块头们，想要肉就跟我来！” 说着亨利拉着缰绳调转马车偏离大部队前进的方向，看到巨人注意力分散过来时顺势抛下一具尸体 – 两头巨人瞬间像饿虎扑食般跟了过去。  
“亨利！蠢蛋快给我回来！” 利威尔用尽浑身力量嘶吼着，即使他知道来不及了 – 又是这样，又一次失败了，又一次他没能保护他珍惜的人。他只能看着亨利越走越远，简直让人不敢相信他是个重伤兵。  
亨利，端着19岁青年特有的稚嫩面孔，咧开那张在利威尔眼里总是笑得多余的嘴和虽然满口乌血也依然能白到反光的牙齿，在抛下最后一具尸体后用尽最后的力气右手握拳，回头冲利威尔敬了个军礼。在已经无法压抑住瞳孔里的恐惧下，他极力张大了嘴。  
‘咔嚓’ 巨人粗壮的小腿完全遮挡住了亨利的身影。  
但利威尔听到了，不是听到，是懂得。他懂得亨利最后的话：“我为人类做出贡献了吗？”  
在佩特拉和其他几位士兵攒着滔天的怒火要冲上去之前，利威尔拉住了她的缰绳。  
“前进！” 士兵长面不改色的喊道。  
“亨利，人类感谢你付出的一切。” 如果是埃尔文，他一定会这么说的。 

（六）  
不知过了多久，大概是太阳开始落下的时候，阵型中枢终于发出了集中阵型的信号。  
“看来我们已经度过大平原了，离墙应该只有不到8公里了。” 老兵们看到型号后不由欣慰地感慨道。度过没有任何遮掩物的草原就代表巨人的出没率不会那么高了。何况太阳已经开始落山了，巨人的活动量就更小了。  
连利威尔都不由感到高兴 – 他的精神和身体都已经极度疲惫了。自亨利的牺牲后虽然没有再遇见那样的大批巨人但他们还是遇到了不少麻烦。  
快速冲到阵型中间的位置。韩吉，米克，和其他几个分队长已经逐渐聚集了。本来庞大的长距离搜索阵型瞬间缩小到一个小小的对阵里。  
‘不知道这回又死了多少人’ 利威尔看着疏散的人数和士兵脸上没来得及蒸发不知是巨人还是同伴的血迹淡漠的想着。  
一切都很正常，终于能回去了。包括利威尔，所有人都沉浸在平静的喜悦中时。突然他意识到什么事情不太对劲。  
“韩吉，埃尔文呢？“ 他抓住韩吉的缰绳，麻木的问道。  
“利威尔….要知道兵团已经禁不起任何颠簸了，尤其是你…”  
“我问你埃尔文在哪！ “他粗暴的打断了对方。意外清醒的注意到韩吉口气里少有的犹豫。  
眯着眼睛超日落的方向看去，他终于意识到了什么不对劲。  
“我们回墙的方向被改动过了！” 原本应该早1个小时就能到达的路程因为阵型调整了方向而延迟了时间。因为利威尔的后方只会跟着前面的人移动所以他并不清楚阵型前方发出的信号。  
“埃尔文所在的前翼和戴维负责的左前翼在一个小时之前发出黑色烟雾弹。” 这回是米克开得口。“之后埃尔文就发出调整阵型方向的信号。在后方的兵团改变前进方向后我的小队前去支援。”  
利威尔头一次发现米克这么婆婆妈妈。  
“那是一片很大的沼泽地，巨人和士兵都陷进去了。好多人还在挣扎我试图拉他们, 但是…. 我很抱歉。而埃尔文…. 他不在那里。” 米克紧握的拳头说着都开始微微晃动。  
所有人都知道这意味着什么。米克去的时候许多尸体已近淹没在沼泽里了，埃尔文团长当然也包括其中，毕竟那么大的沼泽里根本就没有落脚点。  
“走吧，利威尔。埃尔文也会希望我们继续前进的，别忘了你的职责。” 韩吉平静的做出总结。  
‘你把兵团交给韩吉是对的，埃尔文。’ 你的判断总是对的。   
兵团一阵寂静，除了机械的点名以外没有人发声。在韩吉完成清点人数后，大部队继续朝城墙前进。一切都很正常。  
利威尔平静的跟着队伍前进。他很感激埃尔文的接班人是韩吉而不是他，他现在实在做不到像亨利牺牲后一样对部下发出‘前进’的指令。  
右肩上一阵阵撕裂的疼痛让他的视线模糊了起来。他盯着前方人的斗篷，仿佛幼时肯尼披着风衣，转身离开他的背影。  
‘为什么抛下我？’  
他摇了摇头，回头看。这回走在他后面身穿绿色斗篷的人变成了伊丽莎白和法兰。“我们等你回来，大哥！“ 伊丽莎白在大雾中冲他挥手到。  
‘不，不要离开我。‘  
再侧身过来，他看到亨利驾着马车远去的身影。  
‘回来，别到那边去！‘  
他感觉身上每一个细胞都在咆哮。但无论怎么做都无法阻止他放在心底的人离他而去。  
最后他看到埃尔文站在王都的天台上，一只手掌贴着他的手，嘴角微扬露出左侧那个不为人知，略微幼稚的酒窝，跳着那支他们永远也不会完成的舞。在浩瀚的星空下，他另外一只手指向墙壁，嘴唇轻动：  
“墙的那头是什么？“ 埃尔文的眼神自始至终都盯着远方。利威尔嘴巴张合了好几下，终于吐出：  
“是自由。“ 电光石火间，埃尔文终于回首，看到了他。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我要回去。” 拉住缰绳，利威尔赶到韩吉身旁。  
“哈？别傻了！你回去能做什么？再说在兵团到达城墙之前你作为兵团的二把手理应和韩吉团长一起保护兵团。” 第一个反对的是一个分队长。接着士兵中传来一阵悄悄的赞同声。还有佩特拉和埃尔德等人不断投来的担忧眼神。  
韩吉只是默默盯着他，缓缓开口： “你想好了，不后悔？“   
“不后悔。“ 利威尔利落的给马背上的袋子里补充干粮和水。  
韩吉看起来一点都不惊讶，抬手指挥到 “莫布里特，把你新换了气体和刀片的立体装置给利威尔。“ 她的副官赶紧解下自己的装置。  
韩吉一脸讥笑的看着他，“就你那堆快散架的烂铁，要让墙里人知道人类最强是用立体装置时摔死的，简直能笑掉那些猪猡的大牙。“   
米克下马，快速走到利威尔身后，说 “我也去。”  
“不行！你是兵团的第二战力，如果我回不来了调查兵团以后就靠你了。谁都不许跟来，不要做无谓的牺牲。” 利威尔冷静的反驳道。  
米克难得双眼圆瞪地盯着他，片刻后像泄了气的皮球似皱了下鼻子。他靠近利威尔身体，迅速按住他右肩，粗暴的一拧。“咔嚓” 一声，脱臼的手臂被勉强接回来了。  
“你ya 的真疼！” 利威尔恶狠狠地回视。  
“利威尔，我等你三天，就三天。如果三天后不管找的找不到埃尔文你都必须回来。我在城墙上等你。” 韩吉冷静的说到。  
“知道了，臭四眼。” 利威尔收拾妥当，转身就要朝米克给他指的方向驾马。   
“谢谢你。“ 他低声说到，声音温柔到不像他自己的。  
看着他逐渐缩小的背影，米克扭头看向韩吉  
“这样好吗。我们该怎么报告兵团最高级别两个长官的缺失？“  
“会被臭骂一顿吧，但没有办法啊。“ 韩吉示意兵团继续前进。”其实他早就做出选择了。“   
终其一生，都无悔的选择。


End file.
